The Recording
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Inspired loosely off of the Bee Lupa segment of Insani-D One Six's 2019 Plans story. Silas records Lupa and Loan sharing a Merry Christmas message to send to Lori and Lucy while they're away from Royal Woods. However, they also have some unwanted visitors.


_"Location: Royal Woods, The World Of Nickelodeon, December 6th 2134"_

A camera turned on outside the window to Lucy and Silas's personal library. Nobody was in the frame, but off to the side inside the building, there were voices.

 _"I'm not wearing this."_ Lupa said.

"C'mon, it's just an outfit, little snowflake. You'll look adorable in it!" Silas said.

"But I don't WANT to look adorable! I'd want someone to run me over if I was called "cute". I'm not wearing this!" Lupa growled.

The view shifted a bit, as if someone was grabbing the camera. Then, it swerved around until it was aimed in the corner of the room, where Silas, who had a black sweater on, was standing outside a door connecting to a small bathroom that had been set up. Lupa was inside the bathroom and had the door locked. Londey, her head blurry from being too close to the camera, giggled quietly.

"It'll only be for two minutes!" Silas said.

 _"It's hideous!"_ Lupa hissed.

"That's kind of the whole point, Lupa." Silas said.

There was muffled giggling. The camera shook slightly.

 _"No. No, absolutely not! I'm not wearing it. I do not want to wear it, I will not wear it, I will never wear it again after this!"_ Lupa snapped.

"Lupa, if you do not wear it, I'll..." Silas started to say.

His voice went lower as he leaned forward and said some inaudible to Lupa. Whatever it was he said, though, it made the witch girl blanch on her side.

"You _wouldn't."_ Lupa hissed.

"Try me." Silas said.

Lupa exhaled loudly through her nose.

 _"Okay. Okay, fine. Fine! I'll wear it, okay?"_ Lupa asked reluctantly.

There was the sound of ruffling as Lupa changed into whatever outfit her father had wanted her to wear. When she was done, the white haired girl stepped out and crossed her arms.

"Father, tell me why exact I have to wear this?" Lupa asked irritably.

Lupa was dressed in a yellow and black bee suit that was more fitting for a Halloween party than the Christmas season, complete with wings, a stinger, and two antennas. Silas held up a video camera of his own. Lupa realized her father had already been recording as she had put on the costume.

"You wore something similar when you were just a baby. Your mother and aunt are out on business, so I wanted to send them a video wishing them a Merry Christmas. Loan's going to even help out, too." Silas replied.

Just then, Loan entered the room. The Latino girl was dressed in a snowman outfit that made her look adorable. She wore a short white dress that was customized to appear like the front of a snowman, white boots that went up to her knees, and a small snowman hat over her hair.

"Thank you for helping us, Loan." Silas said.

Loan blushed as she smiled.

"N-No problem, Uncle Silas." Loan said.

Silas looked back down at his oldest child.

"It's for the memories, sweetheart. You and your brother are the symbol of your mother and I's love. It'll make her happy." Silas said.

Lupa sighed irritably and looked away with half-closed eyes.

"Whatever." Lupa muttered.

"Look at the camera, my little snowflake. Loan, get in the frame with her. Say something." Silas ordered.

Loan scooted in close next to her younger cousin and waved shyly at the camera.

"H-Hi, Mom. Hi, Aunt Lucy." Loan greeted nervously.

Lupa was flustered. Her face turned bright red.

"Ah, geez." Lupa muttered.

"I'm not letting you off the hook until you two say something to your mothers." Silas said.

Lupa sighed again and coughed.

"Mom, Aunt Lori... th-thanks for raising us and the rest of the kids. We can't thank you enough for everything you've done to care for us. M-Merry Christmas." Lupa said.

Loan cupped her hands into a heart shape.

"L-Love you! Get home soon!" Loan called out.

Silas shut off the camera. Lupa sighed in relief.

"Finally! It's over. How much was this worth?" Lupa asked.

"All the love in the world, Lupa. Thank you." Silas replied.

He left the room. Once he was gone, Lupa sat down on a small sofa and formed a goofy smile. Loan noticed the change in the usually gloomy girl's demenour.

"What's with you? When y-you're not with Charon, you're usually always s-so grumpy." Loan asked.

Lupa didn't answer the tan skinned teenager. Despite her usually negative personality, she was secretly happy with helping her father supply a priceless gift for her mother and one of her many aunts. She was also quite relieved to be able to finally get out of her embarrassing outfit and into the comfort of her beloved hoodie and skirt.

 _"Lon, did you get that?"_ a voice asked, muffled through the bedroom window.

Lupa glanced back and noticed Londey peeking right at her outside the window, holding her camera. Her cousin had been recording her the entire time, accompanied by Lexx. He had been supporting Londey as she stood on his shoulders in order to reach the second floor of Lucy and Silas's manor. And supporting Lexx underneath him was Lemy, who the two siblings had convinced to help them secretly record Lupa. Immediately, Lupa got a look of horror and panic on her face.

"HEY!" Lupa yelled.

Londey disappeared out of frame as Lupa charged at the window.

"Oh da-" Lexx started to say from under his sister.

The recording shook and was suddenly cut off.


End file.
